


Diaper Babies

by orphan_account



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Diapers, M/M, Scat, diaper play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Elliot try out something new and Elliot regrets it so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diaper Babies

**Author's Note:**

> I looked up diaper art for you assholes!!!!

Elliot is laying on the bed as he wraps the diaper around his booty and he holds the rattle.

rattling it in his hand and making sounds and embarrassing himself and he whispers out to Leo "I have shit myself" as tears begun to stream down his face.

 

"I have shit myself..." and he exposes his diaper to Leo and Leo beguns to cry as he looks at his shit stained asshole and he whispers "someone has been a messy baby shitting themself" and he puts on the gloves and he beguns to take off Elliot's diaper and he reaches deep inside the diaper and pulls the diaper off and wipes and says "time to clean your messy diaper, baby." and he kisses his asshole clean and he holds Elliot in his arms and burps him and he says that he loves him. Elliot cries and says "thank you I love you to" and he says "I never want to try out this diaper roleplay again."

 

 


End file.
